


Thirtieth- story, “Having it all.”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [30]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, First Meetings, Gen, Homeless Peter Parker, Hungry Peter, Hurt Peter, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, Loneliness, Meeting the Parents, Money, No Beta, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Promiscuity, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, biological son, cute kid, guilty, hunger, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Tony always thought he had it all but then he founds out that he has a son of his own but the most shocking revelation is ... the kid is homeless!--------------------------------Prompt #29: "Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child."





	Thirtieth- story, “Having it all.”

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha  
What-

Tony's got an easy life; he's got nothing to be jealous of. He has everything. Yes, he had a rather complicated youth, but he was able to ignore it. Tony Stark is a billionaire, attractive, powerful; the perfect man for any woman (and other men too.) He's aware of this, and he takes advantage of it. Everything he wants, he gets. A new car? He buys it; to travel to a tropical island? He goes there and doesn't even need to pack the suitcases; one-night stand? As often as he wants to.

Tony doesn't want to be like the rest, to have a beautiful wife and many adorable children. No, Tony was never like the rest. It would be offensive to say that his everyday life is boring, he knows how to have fun; partying, alcohol and sex are all that make him happy. Deep inside, he knows that's to distract himself from his loneliness. The billionaire lost his parents, he lost many so-called "friends" through betrayal and he never had a sincere relationship. Tony is a very lonely man despite his money.

At night, Tony becomes a womanizer, a flirt and a conqueror. By day, however, he becomes a businessman again. He has plenty of money for the rest of his life, he´s aware of it; he doesn't need to work, but he does it anyway because he also knows that he can't distract himself full time in alcohol if he wants to survive at least until the age of fifty. Discarding the insane nights, his afternoon is something simple and tiring, filled with paperwork, men in suits and more money. Tony wasn't expecting his routine to be disrupted by a call from Happy, his driver, occasional bodyguard and one of the few people he can call a friend.

A boy; a brat tried to steal from him. Many things were expected when Happy warned him that something had happened; losing thousands of money in one day? Somewhat tragic but that can happen to a man of billions like him, did the press publish an inappropriate picture of his crazy nights? It happens the whole time. He never imagined that his routine would change because a child, who isn't older than six, dared to attempt to steal Tony Stark among all possible people. This child, pale and thin due to clear bad nutrition, has curly and light brown hair, somewhat long and dirty. His eyes are what impresses him the most, long eyelashes and big, beautiful eyes. The billionaire thinks it's unfair that poverty affects children while he spends his money on hookers and alcohol, but life is what it is and he can't do anything about it.

The situation was as follows, Tony doesn't do mornings; he doesn't eat breakfast and usually gets up at lunchtime. When he finds it more comfortable, he lives in the Stark tower, but most of the time he prefers to live in his own flat, rather humble (not really) and close to his workplace. He only visits his holiday residences when, of course, it's summer. Anyway, Happy interrupted his morning by telling him that someone tried to rob by miraculously breaking into the Stark Tower which has the highest security possible. Why should Tony care about such a situation? He could have ignored everything because he’s the CEO, not part of the security staff; yes, he could have ignored it if it wasn't for the fact that it caught his attention that someone was able to dodge maximum security. Tony also expected an adult experienced in robberies, not a hungry, dirty child.

The child is scared and almost on the verge of tears; the little one also says with a determination that it was not his intention to steal, that he was only curious about the place and that he wanted to enter to see since he doesn't know when he will have a chance to do so. Happy, at this, just look at the child with pity, without believing a single word.

When Tony asks the child where his parents are or where he lives, he knows that he asked a stupid question; it’s clear that the kid lives on the streets. The child doesn't answer him and doesn't make excuses; he only begs them not to call the police because otherwise, he will return _"to the place where the bad adults are.”_ Happy, on the other hand, tells him they can't leave it in that way. Clearly, they are powerless and the child must return to the system.

The boy gets a bit jumpy, Tony, trying to calm him off, asks his name. Peter, his name is Peter. No last name, just Peter. He tries to prove his innocence saying it wasn´t his intention to steal; he talks nonstop, naming the artefacts that Stark Company has created since its foundation. He also mentions the new and possible future creations, the developments in the old technological products and what he likes the most. No doubt, for such a small kid, he's quite gifted.

When Happy says social security is coming, the kid runs off as if his life depended on it. He seems to be a bloody roadrunner because he managed to escape. They never heard anything about him again, but it's not like the billionaire really care.

A bad day. Pepper seemed to be dating someone else, Tony could be getting drunk to ignore that fact but he decided to go out for a cheeseburger. At six a.m. His idea was just to eat a hamburger all by myself, throwing away the troubles to the poor bread and the piece of meat, not to be surrounded by a child who seems to faint at any moment of hunger. But here he is, Tony Stark having a cheeseburger with an orphan in one of those cheap, home-style coffee shop – restaurant. He found the same kid from the other time, Peter. The day was starting painfully cold and there he was the little one, sitting in front of the restaurant. When he saw the adult, he recognized him at once; Tony thought he was going to run away again but with a big smile on his face, he said, _"Hello Mr Stark! Isn't your big friend, the one that wears all black, with you today?"_

He supposes that even for a stone heart such as himself, it was impossible to see the bad condition of the kid, so he invited him to eat a burger as if it was the most normal thing in the world that Tony Stark, billionaire of this generation, invites an unknown child to eat. He didn´t know what he was thinking, but the whole situation looked suspiciously bizarre.

The boy talks non-stop, he´s already mentioned it before and he'll do it again. But strangely enough, he doesn´t find it too annoying; it's interesting, it's like talking to a mini adult, he has such a bright mind. He told several things, among them, that he' s just six years old, that he likes dinosaurs and the red colour, that he doesn't like spiders but he finds them interesting anyway, and that he's a fan of Captain America and Iron Man.

His age amazed the billionaire quite a bit; he has seen some children on the street but never such a small one. He also tried to ask the kid about his family members, and at first, he seemed to evade the question until Peter finally says a name. _"My last name is Parker. It's my dad's last name, well, I thought it was my dad but it turned out it wasn't my real dad. Anyway! I don't remember what he was like as a dad so I´m ok!"_ Parker... it sounds familiar.

Once the boy was more comfortable to talk, he told Tony that his parents died in a plane crash, that his uncle was killed and his aunt had just died a year ago of a heart attack. He couldn't help but be sorry; the little one had such a hard life at his young age.

Tony decides to help him. He knows that even if the boy wants to evade the system at all costs, living on the street at such a young age is like waiting to die. _"Kid, you know you can't live on the street, don't you? You ain't gonna do much on your own, look at you, you look like you're going to disappear any minute." _Peter replied, _"I don't care if I really have to die, I only wanted to meet my father at least one time." _As soon as he finished saying that, he covered his mouth with both hands, and with a startled expression, he seemed to curse himself. Tony's confused. He doesn't understand what the boy meant. _"So, did you meet your actual father? Did you talk to him?"_ but Peter's head is down and he doesn't seem to want to say anything else.

As another attempt to encourage him to talk, Tony uses his best tactic, the exchange tactic. _"If you tell me more about your biological father, I'll let you see Iron Man's suit,”_ he said. Peter seems captured straightaway because his big eyes seem to shine with excitement. _"Are you for real? Do you promise? Don't lie!”_ Gotcha; _“Yeah, kid. I keep my word__. __I'm a businessman after all.” __"Well, I'll tell you but... you must promise me something else first. Promise me that if I tell you who my dad is, you'll let me go and you won't ask any more! And no, nothing like calling the police, I don't want to go back to that bad place."_

Tony pretends to think it through, but he knows that no matter how much he may promise, he will call social services anyway. The child will thank him later. The kid starts by saying that he discovered a hidden letter from his aunt's box and that he never wanted to inspect her stuff, but initially he was looking for some coins to buy secretly a few sweets; however, he says that the letter was written by his mother for Peter's twentieth birthday. _"I can give you the letter if you want," _says the boy, _"But isn't that all you have of your mother and biological father?"_ asks Tony. Peter answers that he doesn't remember his mother and that he knows his biological father's name by heart_._ _"Here you have Mr Stark; you can read it while I go to the bathroom." _That said, Tony soon opens the envelope and is focused on reading.

_"Dear Peter..."_

_"Richard Parker never stopped loving you..."_

_"Tell May..."_

_"Your biological father is Anthony Edward Stark. Unbelievable, but certain..."_

Wait a minute, what?

It seems like a joke and a bad one, but when he reads the woman's name at the end of the letter, he’s frozen.

_"Always in my heart little Pete, from your mother, Mary Teresa Fitzpatrick-Parker."_

The billionaire feels breathless, his hands and forehead are sweaty, his heart seems to jump out of his chest.

Mary, he remembers Mary; a very clever woman who worked for several years for his company; an attractive woman who was also able to bring into his bed.

He never had anything serious with her; it was just straight sex until one day she decided it was all over because she fell in love with someone else. Then he heard she got married and Tony never saw Mary again.

Tony thinks that it can be a coincidence; it can be all lies, a mistake. But something inside him knows it's true; Mary would never leave such a serious letter if she hadn't first confirmed it, she was a respectable scientist herself.

Then he thinks of Peter; that innocent, sweet, intelligent child going through traumas; and sleeping outside, in the unbearable and freezing cold of winter.

Peter, not eating for months.

Peter, his son.

And he, his father, enjoying a fortune.

Tony looks around; he doesn't see him anywhere near. The bathroom, Peter mentioned going to the bathroom, then he goes and he' s not there either. The kid is nowhere to be found.

He remembers for a few seconds the promise,_ "Promise me that if I tell you who my dad is, you'll let me go and you won't ask any more!” _No, no, no, impossible.

Tony never thought he'd be a father. Much less form a family with a wife and many children, but he also has no plans to be like Howard Stark.

Is it the paternal impulse? Tony doesn't exactly know it, but at that moment he feels terrified, he wants to find the kid, his kid.

Tony doesn't have time for a panic attack. Tony, the one who always thought he had everything, now feels he has nothing.

* * *

* * *

* * *

_ **lol, this´s just too cute! ** _

** _ Credits on the watermark!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to tell you, this just happened.
> 
> P.D. You can find the sequel, here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301289


End file.
